Haruka XY ( ended, not making anymore pages )
by Cleverfox110
Summary: Strongly based off one of my favorite shows, Kyle XY, Haru is a test subject and has been in a laboratory for 17 years, one day he wakes up, alone and afraid in the forest, he's taken in by the tachibana household. how will he do in this unfamiliar life he has begun? ( will be MakoHaru later on )
1. 1

**Before you read this, I'd like to say that in no way am I a writer, I prefer drawing but I wanted to give this a try, enjoy!**

-Haruka's POV-

I awoke to see lush green leafs and grass, it was all so unfamiliar, where am I? What is that? And that? I had so many questions but nobody was there, I was alone here. there were noises coming from beyond the forest. I decided that it may be good to see what's over there, getting up on my wobbly feet I stumbled over to a tree stump. getting up and walking again, this time with more success, I made my way to the odd sounds.

-time skip-

My eyes widened in awe of everything, there were buildings high enough to touch the clouds, and the grass was replaced with hard road, but above all that, there were people like me around, many stared, some laughed, and some..grabbed me? There were two men, with hats and badges, they looked scary, backing away from them they came closer and put something around my wrists, they were uncomfortable and cold, they gave me a blanket and put me inside a car. Where were they taking me?

-Tachibana POV-

Mrs. Tachibana called out from the kitchen, it was morning and Mokoto had swimming practice

" Mokoto! You'll be late if you don't get out of bed! " she called out while serving her twins pancakes.

Mokoto groggily opened his eyes and yawned, getting out of bed and putting pants and a shirt on. Walking into the kitchen he saw his mother and siblings " morning " he said with his oh so characteristic smile " there you are, I thought you were going to sleep the day away " his mother said, giving him a plate of pancakes. " I'll have to go out in a bit, I have a new case " she said, finally getting herself some breakfast " oh? What happened this time? " Mokoto said while taking a bite of his pancakes " I'm not sure yet, but Mr. Sasabe says he's quite the case " she said, getting her coffee ready " hm, okay, well I should get going now " Mokoto said as he finished his breakfast and kissed his siblings on the forehead " love you mom " " love you to sweetheart, stay safe " " I will, I'll be back for dinner "

-Mrs. Tachibana POV-

" so..he has no memory of his past at all? " said Mrs Tachibana, furrowing her brows " from what I got, yeah, he was found wondering the streets naked, cops brought him in..uh, I tried talking to him but he won't say a word " said Mr Sasabe, looking over at the boy of unknown origin " hm, I'll give it a try " Mrs Tachibana said, walking over to the youth " hello, my name is Sakiko, what's yours? " she asked but got no reply, only a confused look from the boy, she tried again " do you have a family? Someone we can call? " again, no reply, she grabbed a piece of paper and some pencils and placed them in front of Him " can you draw what you know? What was the earliest memory you have?" The boy picked up the pencil and began to draw, in a rather odd way but none the less, she left him to do that while she went back to her friend, " where was he found again? " Mr Sasabe looked at her and though for a moment " he was found near the police station but a few people said he came from the forest off to the east. "

-Haruka's POV-

I was taken to a strange looking place, fencing all around it, there was another man who took me in when the other two left, he seemed to be nice, he put me in a room till someone else came, this time, it was a woman, she had a nice smile and a kind voice, it calmed me almost instantly, she asked me a few questions, I knew what she said, I just didn't know who to reply back to her so I remained silent, next she gave me something to draw with, leaving me I began to draw what I remembered, the forest, the city, the two men, ...that's all I can remember..

-Sakiko's POV-

" what is his name? " she said, keeping her eyes on the boy " I don't know, he has no records, but, he kind of looks like my cousin, she has the same eyes, Haruka is her name. " Mr Sasabe said, smiling a bit " hm, Haruka, I like it " she walked over to the boy again and said " do you mind if I call you Haruka?" Haru looked up at her and shook his head " well, he understands me. Just a quiet one, so this is all you can remember? " she looked at Haru and he nodded " I'd like to take Haruka in until we find his family, I think if I can get him to talk we could speed things up a bit " she said the the other male in the room " sounds fine to me, you can take him with you when you leave, I have to go now though, take care you two " Mr Sasabe said, leaving the two in the room. " well, shall we go? " she asks Haruka and a friendly voice and gestures to the door.

Side note: Mokoto's mother doesn't have a name so I just gave her one :p

Will be added pages soon!


	2. 2

Mokoto arrived home to see his mothers car parked in the driveway, unlocking the front door he stepped inside to meet his mother and another male, from the looks of it about his age. " uh, hey mom "

His mother stopped talking to the boy to look at her son " oh Sweetie! This is Haruka, he'll be staying here for a little while " his mother said and got up from her seat and walked over to Mokoto, " Hun, would it be okay if he stayed with you in your room? I don't know about having him sleep on the floor or couch " she looked at Mokoto with a small smile " um, yeah sure, I can help get things set up if you'd like " he said, coping his mothers expression " oh lovely, thank you, I'll go get it ready, you get to know each other " she said and walked upstairs with a hum

-Haruka's POV-

The moment he laid eyes on him, he was entranced, those vibrant emerald eyes, that sweet smile, he felt his chest tighten, and he had no clue why.

" hi, my name is Mokoto, what's yours? " the green eyed male said, a moment of somewhat awkward silence passed before Haru tried to speak " H-Haruka.." He said **,** with and almost monotone voice, Mokoto smiled and sat next to him " how old are you? " another moment of silence " ..i don't know.." Mokoto furrowed his brows " hmm, well you look about my age, maybe somewhere between 16-18? " Haru nodded, feeling butterflies in his stomach when he looked Mokoto in the eyes..overrating eye contact he looked at the blue sky from outside the window

" why don't I show you around? " Mokoto said, getting Haruka's attention again, he nodded and got up with Mokoto

-time skip-

" and this is my- well, our bedroom, you'll be sleeping here " he pointed towards the top bunk of his bunk bed " unless you'd rather have the bottom bunk " he said and looked at Haru " no..its okay " Later that night he had dinner with the family and was now getting settled in for bed. " do you need anything else Haruka? " The Mother said " No, thank you " he said, fiddling with his blanket " alright, good night you two, sleep well " she closed the door, Mokoto finished up his school work and grabbed a part of pajama pants, Haru had the sudden urge to look away but he didn't, Mokoto began to strip, unaware of the eyes on him, but the urge to look away wasn't the only one that he felt, a strange pressure began to form between his legs, impatient and needy, he knitted his brows and looked away, laying down the rest of the way and tried to go to sleep, soon the pressure left and he found himself slipping away

 **Sorry this page is so short, but, I'lll be posting two pages tonight so I guess that makes up for it**


	3. 3

**Warning: there in yaoi in this page.**

About a week had passed with no word of Haru's parents or family, him and Mokoto have been getting along very well and he discovered his love for mackerel the other day. Also, Mokoto and Haru switched bunks

-Haruka's POV-

Lately I've been having..strange thoughts that I feel I shouldn't have, I found some dirty magazines in Moko's room and...I can't stop thinking about it, but what's worse..instead of the provocative girls, it's Mokoto I imagine, and every time I do that the pressure comes.

Mokoto noticed that Huru was starring his breakfast down like he wanted to ether kill it or make love with it, ether way he snickered, Haru snapped out of it and looked up, rather upset from this problem of his, he was getting "it" again and he would rather not let Mokoto see, he left the kitchen and walked up to his temporary bedroom, closing the door he laid down, he let his mind wonder again, and like always, it went straight to Mokoto, he wondered what his skin felt like, if he ever gets this, what does he do?, before he knew it his hands were wondering down his stomach to his pants hem, letting instincts drive him he pulled out his hardened member, putting pressure in his hand, suddenly feeling something good he did it again, then started to stroke himself, moaning a little- the door opened to familiar green eyes, wider then normal.

Haru lets out a gasp and stops, covering himself again, his face feeling hotter than it's ever been. He quickly got out of the room, leaving a stunned Mokoto behind

-Mokoto's POV-

Shocked that he just did that he said out loud " did that just happen? "

He decided going to see Haru probably wasn't the best idea, so instead he started his homework, not being able to concentrate on what was in front of him though, he couldn't get that image out of his mind, Haru, panting with a red face, doing..." Ugh stop it! " he said and closed his book, getting ready for bed.

-Haruka's POV-

Haru went straight to the bathroom and looked the door, sinking down to the floor " why did I do that?! " he said, feeling how hot his face still was, after a good hour in there he had to go to bed, purposely looking away from where Mokoto was, getting in bed and trying to sleep, thankfully, Mokoto didn't say anything to him

Later that night he was thinking about a certain someone and couldn't sleep, not wanting to risk another deathly awkward situation he didn't do anything when the pressure came, this time with a vengeance. He felt the top bunk move and someone get down from the bed, Mokoto moved over to Haru and whispered " hey...you still awake? " ... " mhm.. " " oh, um, I just wanted to say sorry for uh..you know " Mokoto got closer..too close " do you know how to do it? I mean..can help you " he said, he sounded a lot different, husky and lustfull, Haru couldn't help but shiver at it. " w-what? " he looked at Mokoto in surprise. Mokoto moved over Haru, now straddling him, and if Haruka wasn't turned on, he sure as hell was now. Mokoto pulled his shirt up and started to lick at his chest, stopping to pay extra attention to his pert nipples " ah-ah! " Haru covered his mouth, feeling beyond embarrassed. Next Mokoto trailed kisses down his abs to his hips, stopping only to tug his pants down with his teeth, Haru groaned, he was so much better in reality. He started to grab Haruka's hard member " you have to stroke it, like this .." He said, while moving up and down, Haru began to moan and move his hips, Mokoto picked up the pace and started jerking Haru off properly, Haru was moaning and bucking his hips up constantly, he had never felt such pleasure, it was almost too much, then without warning his stomach tightened and he moaned out incoherent words as he came on Mokoto and his hand.

" that was fast " Mokoto said, linking off any cum he had on his hand, Haru, still coming down from his high panted and felt very sleepy, Mokoto was back to his sweet self and smiled, " Good night Haru "

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, there will be more later on ~**


End file.
